


Clever Fashion Choices

by deamonau



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, but he really cant, elias wants to be mad about it, tim being a smartass, tim deserves a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamonau/pseuds/deamonau
Summary: Elias wants to discuss something with Tim.Tim's out the door before he can even try.





	Clever Fashion Choices

A knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Martin.” 

“Is Jon with you?” 

A sigh. 

“No, Tim. It’s just me.” 

“Alright, come on in. Be quick though. I’m clocking off early today, I’ve got shit to do at home.” Tim sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the crummy little desk in the equally shitty room that he’d had converted into a tiny little office of his own. 

“Actually, it’s not me that wants to talk to you. Elias wants to see you. He just saw me pass by his office and I guess getting me to tell you he wanted to see you was... easier than calling you.” Martin trailed off. He hadn’t actually realized how shitty of a move that was on Elias’ part until he’d actually said it out loud. 

“Right.” The sheer amount he Did Not want to go and talk to Elias was almost tangible. Perhaps that was why Elias didn’t call. There was no way Tim would have answered the call from his boss. 

“Yeah... So, uh- I'll go tell him you don’t-” 

“No, that’s alright Martin. I’ll go see him. It’s not like I can avoid the bastard forever.” Up and out of his chair, he had to shuffle past Martin awkwardly in the cramped space to get into the hallway, plucking his jacket off the back of his chair and tugging it along with him. 

Left alone in Tim’s hovel of an office, Martin let out a breath and gazed up at the ceiling. 

He hadn’t seen it properly, but he was relatively certain he saw a smirk on Tim’s face as he shimmied past. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was going through Tim’s head. Whatever it was couldn’t’ve been good in any way, he was sure. 

\----- 

Taking the steps two at a time until he reached the floor Elias’ office was on, Tim had to stop outside of the door for a couple of minutes to steel himself. 

One more deep breath to lose the grin on his face and he raised his hand to knock, but Elias’ voice beat him to the mark. 

“Do come in, Tim.” 

Bastard. 

Opening the door, Tim stepped inwards and locked eyes with Elias immediately. 

“Glad Martin found you so quickly. I wanted to see you about-” 

Tim cut him off with a snort of a laugh as he pulled his jacket on and zipped it up. 

“You wanted to see me? Yeah? Well, you can fucking try.” 

And with that, he turned on his heel and left.   
Elias wanted to be mad. He really did. 

But the use of the camo jacket was just too good.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys found this dumb midnight drabble as funny as i did


End file.
